


夫人

by brilliant1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007





	夫人

1、  
这座庄园出奇的大，是这座城市首富的产业。  
首富四十有余，体格健硕，却离世得很突然，全部的产业以及这座庄园，留给了他刚娶进门没多久小夫人的和一个从未路面过的傻子弟弟。  
而我是这座庄园新来的园丁。

2、  
庄园很大，人却很少，家仆不多，房子空荡荡的，安安静静。  
我第一次看见夫人，是他的照片，挂在二楼走廊的墙壁上。  
二楼的走廊，墙壁很高，走廊很长，悬挂着家族长河里男男女女的画像，而最后一张便是夫人。  
棕色的底，很英气又不失漂亮的脸。  
他带着宽檐的大礼帽，轻纱微微模糊了他的面容，却掩盖不住她的美貌与气质。眼神坚毅，嘴唇微张，引人遐想。  
我摩挲着这幅照片，难怪首富也会沦陷，亡妻后多年未娶，前些日子却娶了这位比他小了二十几岁的小夫人。  
当时的争议很大，首富也并未大肆操办，只是私下办了宴席。  
我盯着照片看了许久，他的倩影，记在我的心里。

3、  
来庄园三天了，我没有看见小夫人，也没有看见那传闻中的富豪的傻弟弟。  
庄园大的可怕，也静的可怕。

4、  
这是我第一次见到夫人本人，在富豪的下葬仪式上。  
墓地在安在庄园的后山下。  
夫人一袭黑。  
做工考究的黑色修身西装西裤，深灰色衬衣，锃亮的黑皮鞋。依旧是复古的宽檐黑色礼帽，面纱遮掩了半张脸，丝质的网纱下，是一双锐利坚定的眼睛。  
他不高，瘦削，却极其挺拔，站在最前头，气场强大。  
一声不吭地看着富豪下葬，鞠躬，却面无表情。  
而我才知道，原来夫人，是男的。

5、  
管家爷爷告诉我，不能叫夫人，得叫少爷。

6、  
我第一次在庄园里见到了他，他让我去他的房间修剪盆栽。  
偌大的房子顿时变得有了生气。  
他的房间很大，内饰风格却极简。  
而他，这次并未戴礼帽，只着干净的白衬衫扎进西裤里，扣子扣得一丝不苟，吹得精致的发型露出光洁的额头。  
我完全看清了他的脸。  
是帅气、漂亮，气场却很凌厉的男人。  
原来小夫人是这样的人。

7、  
我在房间里修剪盆栽，目光和心思确权在小夫人身上。  
他似乎并未在意我的存在，沉下心翻阅着文件。  
他的礼仪极好，背挺得很直，修长的之间端起咖啡杯，啜了一口咖啡。  
只不过周身的气场，也是十分冷冽的。  
不多时，进来了一位年轻男子，职业打扮，提着公文包，掏出一堆材料，汇报工作的样子。  
自从富豪离世后，所有的产业都交给了这位小夫人打理。  
我听着年轻男子称呼夫人为少爷，想起了管家爷爷的话。  
我文化程度不高，听不懂他们的这些商业格局，但不妨碍我对夫人的好感度进一步提升。他不但优雅、尊贵，更睿智非凡，和他的年纪轻轻极为不符。  
豪门秘辛，我们寻常人并不知晓富豪的这位新夫人到底是什么家底背景，但约莫也稍微养尊处优的小少爷吧，首富对他动心并不奇怪。  
因为就算是男人，我也很钦慕夫人。他的冷冽，他的优雅，他的没有烟火气息，很迷人。

8、  
这天夜里，我第一次见到这样的夫人。  
他似乎刚从外面回来，不着往日常穿的黑灰色系正装，一身艳红，那顶红色的宽檐礼帽，很是吸睛。他化了妆，却不女气，眼线很勾人，我只是匆匆一瞥，却被勾了魂。

9、  
我想了解他更多一些。  
所以我问了管家爷爷，问了庄园里年长的厨娘，也问了照顾夫人起居的姆妈，所有人都让我老实做事，少打听庄园里的事。整一个庄园，也是氛围清冷，不像我上一家主顾家，所有人都打成一片八卦主家的秘事。我不爱八卦，但我真的渴望知道他多一些。

10、  
他究竟是怎么样的人呢？  
为何如此多变。

11、  
我发现小夫人很爱花。  
每天都要求我换一束新鲜的花束在房间里。  
而我们之间第一次抛开公式化的对话也因为花。

12、  
他站在我的花园里，眼神专注，看着盛开的玫瑰。  
玫瑰娇艳，像极了那晚我见到的他。  
而白日里，他穿着简单干净、却做工考究的白衬衣、黑西裤，锃亮的黑皮鞋，依旧严丝合缝地扣好所有的扣子。  
他摩挲着玫瑰盛开的花瓣，却不惧怕周围采蜜的蜜蜂。  
岁月静好，像极了一幅温馨宁静的画，我静默着不出声，不忍心打断眼前的美好。  
“你种的花很美。”  
我受宠若惊。  
“少爷，你……”我剪下一只玫瑰，交到他手上。  
“你，你也很美。”  
他笑了，这是我第一次看他笑，平时都是一丝不苟，不苟言笑的。没想到他笑起来更好看了，一深一浅两枚酒窝，明艳动人，平添了几分烟火气息。  
可能是花很美，可能是我粗苯的样子很好笑，他显得心情不错。  
接过花，甚至将花别在耳边。  
人比花娇。  
我所能想到的所有词汇。  
而他走过我身边，拍拍我的肩。  
“相比于玫瑰，我更喜欢白茶花。”

13、  
我在花园里种了一批白茶。  
并且每天都去给夫人房里换一束新的。  
我希望他开心。

14、  
我发觉他很孤独。  
绝大多数在庄园里的时间，都是孤身一人，闷在房间里。既没有年龄相仿的人可以交谈，也没有年轻人应有的交际圈。  
我大概是这里唯一和他年龄相仿的人。  
哦，不对，还有富豪的那个傻弟弟。  
但我从没见过他。

15、  
这座园子其实挺古怪的。  
最西边有一幢小房子，两层楼高，大门紧紧关着，似乎是废弃的样子。  
但似乎有人定期进出。  
我问过管家爷爷这幢小楼是干什么的。他只是用警示的眼神瞄了我一眼，告诉我那是仓库。  
但我总觉得哪里不对。  
就像我来这里已经一个多月了，我依旧没见过富豪的傻弟弟一样，说不上来的奇怪。

16、  
我发现他很爱音乐。  
我吹着口哨，是我家乡的小调。  
在花园里的他，却跟着我的口哨，哼唱起来。  
他唱歌的声音很好听，像夏天冒着泡的汽水，明快而清亮，我为之陶醉。  
他告诉我他很喜欢这首乡间小调，眼神里不再是寂静的沉默，而是闪着光芒，灼热炽烈。  
说到音乐，我也不赖。  
我会用叶子吹好听的歌曲，他很新奇，也很喜欢。  
他告诉我他也会乐器，邀请我下次去琴房听他弹琴。

17、  
他钢琴弹得极好。  
我不懂曲子的难易程度，但是看他葱白指尖频繁的在白键和黑键中变换，指尖流泻出一串串悦耳的音符，我就知道是极好的。  
他弹得陶醉。  
阳光洒在他微卷的刘海和睫毛上，纯洁而温馨，对我来说像个天使。  
一曲罢，他问我好听吗。  
我不住的点头，粗苯地送上了我所有的赞美词汇。  
他浅笑，露出好看的酒窝，眼里却是复杂的情愫。  
他告诉我，他以前的理想是出国去深造音乐造诣。

18、  
我和夫人关系似乎更近了一点，不再是主仆，应该算是朋友。  
他会对我放下戒备与严肃，状态放松、闲适地聊天。  
但却很少聊这个家，和他自己。  
而我总是和他，傻乎乎地说自己。

19、  
这天晚上我睡不着。夏秋交际，天气臊得慌，闷热烦躁。  
夜很深了，我却在园子里闲逛，寻找睡意。  
汽车引擎声由远及近，我看见了他回来。  
不似往日的素净，也是那天晚上我看到的别样打扮，头发用发胶固定得很精致，一件白色衬衣几乎没有扣扣子，松松垮垮的展露出白皙的胸膛，外面的银色镭射夹克很是打眼。更打眼的是那一脸的烟熏妆，很浓，却勾人的好看。  
说不上是平日严肃的他好看，还是此时的他好看。  
却是截然不同的气质。  
我有些怔忡，却在发现他身后的陌生男人时，回了神。  
我不认识这个男人，从未见过。  
男人很高，很壮，不过我比他还要壮一些，三十来岁，西装革履，却显得有些流气。  
男人搂着他的腰，虚虚握着，指腹在他的细腰上摩挲，走入了夜色中。  
我不知道这么晚了，男人与他是要做什么。  
可不好的念头在我脑海里生根。

20、  
我很想向他要个答案。  
可是陪他站在大露台的栏杆处，看他被微风吹拂的发梢，而望着远处海面浓郁化不开愁绪的眼神，我又迟疑了。  
我的答案，不太重要。

21、  
可我还是好奇。  
晚上睡不着觉，惯性在园子里溜达。

22、  
一连几天，都是无果，我不知道他出门了没有，还是未曾回来。上流社会的social活动总是异常的多，而每一晚，他都几乎有这样的那样的活动。  
但那样的他肯定不会是去了觥筹交错，名流纵横的晚宴。

23、  
我终于又一次见到了那样的他。  
很夺目，可以让所有男人都为之失魂的夺目。  
但这一次，他身边似乎又换了一个男人。也是高高大大的，看着很成熟，但决计不是上一次我看到的样子。  
他们彼此在夜色中交换了一个很缠绵的吻。  
舌吻。  
我觉得蹲在草丛后的我像一个笑话。

24、  
我听闻过许多上流社会富翁的遗孀的风流韵事，却很难将这些俗套的故事放在他身上比拟。  
但我又找不出为他开脱的借口。  
我甚至想，我什么我不是那些男人。我比那些男人更壮实，也更年轻。

25、  
今晚又看见了，不一样的男人。  
他换了一个中分的发型，特别诱惑。

26、  
我实在忍不住想知道更多，所以我跟去看看。  
他的房间。  
门似乎关得并不严实，我蹑手蹑脚，掀开一条缝。  
黑色的大床，奶白色的赤裸躯体显得格外扎眼，像一件珍藏依旧的纪念品。  
是美神维纳斯。  
然后我看见了躯体交缠，低低浅浅的呻吟，以及人类最为原始的交配动作。  
如我所想的一样。  
但他眼角湿润，脸颊泛红，以及高潮时仰起的喉结，却出现在我之后的每一夜、每一个梦里，让我血脉喷张。

27、  
我也渴望得到他。

28、  
他似乎不太抵触我的身体接触。  
我的手停留在他平滑的肩膀时，也只是微微瑟缩了一下，并未抗拒我的身体接触。  
对他的反应我很受用。  
虽然依旧的清冷感，但这份欲说还休、欲拒还迎，让我心里不禁想骂一句：“勾人的荡妇。”

29、  
我的好奇心，也用在了探寻二层小屋上。  
恰好需要那片离主屋很远的西院篱笆，我带着工具和梯子。  
小楼不高，一楼铁门紧锁。通往二楼的是铁质的楼梯，楼梯的尽头，大门也是紧锁。只有出入这里的人，才有钥匙。  
里面有什么呢？  
庄园的西面，除了这一幢小房子，都不曾有建筑物。而从别的建筑物上，根本望不进小屋的窗户。  
我爬上梯子，梯子很高，刚好够上二楼的窗户。  
我擦了擦积满厚厚灰尘的床，玻璃并不是特质的，从外面也能看见里面。  
里面很脏，破旧。  
墙边坐着一个人，一言不发，蓬头垢面，头发很长，看不清长相。  
似乎连是男是女都看不清，只知道是一具瘦小的身体。  
里面的人一动不动，微微仰起头，看着正面积满灰尘的天窗。  
瘆得慌。

30、  
我猜，那就是富豪的傻弟弟，庄园里无人提起的人。  
而作为富豪的遗孀，他对富豪的弟弟并不好。

31、  
他似乎并不是那么冰清玉洁、品质高洁的人，在无数次的夜晚，我就已经知晓。  
我也是个俗人，我并不在乎这些。  
我只希望离他更近一些。  
所以我不在想知道傻弟弟的秘密。

32、  
夜，很安静。  
我依旧是那个窥伺别人生活的人。  
我习惯了窥探。  
很奇怪的，他今晚不是从外面夜归，而是拿着被红酒，坐在庭院里。  
微醺。  
他穿着黑色的丝质睡衣，垂顺而高贵。露出白皙的胸膛，明晃晃的勾人。

33、  
他发现了我，让我出来。  
我踟蹰片刻，只好低着头出去，脸颊有点烧。  
他起身，我发现他竟没有穿鞋，以上白皙的脚，踩在鹅卵石的地上，脚腕有劲却看似脆弱，简直是名品。  
他笑着问我，这些天都看到了些什么。  
我才知道他原来什么都知道，那他是拿着什么样的心情，与我谈论园艺，谈论天气，和生活呢。  
我不敢想象。  
可既然捅破了这层窗户纸，我又变得无所畏惧起来。什么狗屁园艺，狗屁天气，狗屁生活。此时此刻，可能我只想谈论性。  
我用强壮的身躯，一把抱住身形瘦削的他，天气不凉，但他身上倒是一股凉意。  
我说：“我看到了这些。”  
然后用嘴唇吻住了他的耳朵，感受到他的颤抖。

34、  
我们做了很久，我得偿所愿，在他的卧室里，在他的大床色。  
床单是墨黑色的丝质床单，他白的无暇，纠缠的躯体仿佛古希腊的雕塑，充满着美感与脆弱感。  
我们抵死缠绵。  
他很热情，或者说特别浪，一点也不像平日里的正经模样。  
旁若无人的自渎，毫不克制地哼叫。  
双脚扯着床单，仿佛下一秒就要折断脚踝。  
主动热烈，跨坐在我身上，力气大得惊人，压着我的肩膀，上下起伏。  
好看的喉结小幅地震颤着，可是嘴里却只会发出单音节的声响。  
他极其投入，浑身濡湿，乌黑的发丝被打卷，显得可爱极了，比平时老成的模样傻气了几分。但一层薄薄的汗覆盖在白皙的皮肤上，又像是奶油一般，给人致命的诱惑。

我全数射进他的体内，看着他在余韵里，眼神迷离，盯着天花板，喘息着平复。他的胸型很看，仿佛是刚刚发育的少女，水滴型的。  
然后我倾身去吻他，抵死缠绵。  
这一刻，有一种错觉，他也是爱我的。  
虽然我知道是我想多了。  
以我对夫人的了解，他根本就没有心。

35、  
我们开始了新一种关系。  
他似乎对我很满意，就算是外出应酬回来，也未在带过别人男人回来。  
每一晚，我都会睡在他的房里。  
每一天早上，我醒的很早，看他还安睡的睡颜。  
这样的日子，很好。  
我们开始谈论更多，不再是无关痛痒的对话。  
每次午夜，机制激烈的高潮后，他总是异常清醒，喜欢我的聊天，也接受被探及隐私。

36、  
我想了解他的过去，这些过去塑造了他，让我可以更好地了解他。  
高潮后的心房是最好打开的。  
他说他的志向本不在于此，他想去更广阔的世界看看，背上一把吉他，和世界各地的音乐碰撞交流。  
他说他以前是小孩子脾气，只是世故让他变成现在这样。  
他说他以前有个很爱他的哥哥，相依为命的那种，大他很多，亦兄亦父。  
他说那个他尊敬的敬佩的大哥，有一天变得不像原来的那个他了。在他还未成年的时候，就强奸了他。  
兄弟乱伦，家族丑闻般的存在。  
然后哥哥囚禁了他，依旧把他照顾地很好，可他再也没有自由，不能出去念书，也不能接触音乐，只有无羞耻的被动做爱。  
然后他习惯了这种生活。  
可是他不甘心。  
后面的故事他没有再说。因为我吻住了他的嘴巴，让他滚烫的眼泪填满我的胸膛，让他瑟缩的身体躲进我的怀中。

37、  
他开始变得很依赖我，及时我在那方面的需求对他越来越多。  
他开始让我跟随他，照顾他的饮食起居。  
就是我做饭做的不那么好吃，比如我做的炒饭，看起来就不好吃，但是他还是吃的很开心。

38、  
虽然我不知道他是怎么和富豪认识的，又是怎么摆脱过去的，但是他不想说，就不想说吧。  
现在这样挺好的。

39、  
我又来西院修剪花枝。看见厨娘拿着钥匙，上了二层，开了秘密小屋的铁门。  
厨娘手里拿了个食盒，看起来，是送餐的样子。  
几个月前压下去的疑惑又涌上心头。  
我躲了起来，等厨娘离开。  
爬上楼梯，刚要往窗户里望，就看到一张可怖的脸贴在了床上，用手扒着窗，手上还带着镣铐。  
她满眼血丝，双颊凹陷，面色发灰，蓬头垢面，身上一件睡衣随意的穿在身上，很瘦。因为带着镣铐，挣扎的缘故，可以清晰地看见手腕的青紫。  
真的挺恐怖的样子。  
但是我确定，那是一个女人。

40、  
为什么庄园里会关一个疯女人？  
我很好奇，她到底是谁？  
一些不好的猜测涌上我的心头。  
不会的，是我想多了。

41、  
所以我向他求证，庄园里的所有人，都不愿多言的样子，最清楚的只有我的小夫人。  
他将我上下打量了一番，问我我觉得她是谁。  
我怎么答的上来。  
然后他拉着我，解开我的衬衫，用了很大的力气，将我推在床上，稳住我的嘴巴，像一只小兽一样，啃噬着我的嘴唇，咬出了血腥味。  
他主动极了，甚至不需要我动一动。  
一只手压住我的肩膀，一只手撑在床上，上下摆动身体，每一下，都能贯穿他身体最深的地方。  
虽然这感觉好极了，想完完全全拥有了他一样，但我不喜欢这样。  
最终他全数喷在我的胸前，而我也灌溉在他的体内。  
然后他退开身体，脱力的坐在我旁边。  
我不言，他不语，就是静静地看着对方。  
半晌，他才开口。  
“我最讨厌两种人，一种是背叛我的人，一种是不听话的人。”  
“哥哥一直说喜欢我，一直说爱我，就算他把我囚禁起来，但是他说他会永远爱我，所以我甚至可以因此放弃梦想。但没想到，他背着我娶了那个女人回来，那个说永远爱我的哥哥，又有了别的新娘。所以我最讨厌背叛我的人。”  
“而你，问题太多，是我讨厌的另一种人。”  
然后他起身，去了浴室，留给我一个背影。

42、  
他们都说我疯了。  
因为我和别人说，富豪的弟弟杀了富豪，将富豪的小夫人囚禁在庄园西院的小屋里。  
他们告诉我，富豪从来没有弟弟，庄园里甚至没有西院的小屋。  
然后他们让我吃药，今天的吃药时间到了。  
我坐在阳台上晒太阳，我觉得我没有病，我甚至可以再去修建花枝。  
但他们强制我要吃药，说这是精神病院的规定。  
我很费解，我反抗了好几天。  
然后他们将我绑起来，给我注射镇定剂。  
可我真的没有疯。  
我说的都是真的。


End file.
